


Haven

by Saiyan_Dragon



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Protective Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Dragon/pseuds/Saiyan_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something threatens the Bat family and Bruce orders them to scatter, once the threat has been taken care of the Leaguers look for them, finding them all in the safest place they could think of, with their older brother, Nightwing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

 

The alarms went off in the batcave, cutting through the air and causing all those present to leap up in readiness. Tim instantly headed over to where Bruce was tapping away frantically on the Batcomputer, searching out the source of the alarm and reading the defences. Damian immediately pulled his throwing knives while Jason grabbed his guns, searching out a threat while keeping an eye on the other Bats.

“Bruce, what is it?” Tim was standing over his shoulder, watching as his father figure narrowed down the problem. “The sensors have detected a bomb that’s been hardwired to the batmobile.”

“What?!” Jason yelled as he stormed over. Bruce kept working away at the computer. “It’s a new compound, but the computer seems to think that it’s a pretty powerful one. It could take out the cave, easily.”

“So? Get rid of it,” Damian demanded, looking over to where Tim had ripped open the hood of the car and was checking out the bomb strapped into the engine bay.

“We can’t,” Tim stated, causing Bruce to snap his head round and hurry over. “If we even attempt to move it, it’s set to explode.” After a few more minutes, Bruce stepped back and turned to his three youngest sons who were watching him avidly for any clue as to what he wanted them to do. “Scatter,” he demanded, startling them. “Someone has targeted us, I want you to head to a safe place and lay low until I find you again.”

At this, all three boys put up vehement protests saying that were not children and they were not leaving. Bruce put up a hand to stall any further ranting and told them in no uncertain terms that if they were not gone immediately, he would forbid them going on patrol for 6 months and no training as well.

“But Bruce-“ Tim’s plea fell on deaf ears though as Bruce insisted that they leave.

“Be careful,” Bruce said as they headed off to a safer location. “Whoever did this could still be out there, so take extra precautions and find a safe place to lay low. Don’t leave once you get there, stay put until I come get you.”

They all nodded and left on their bikes, heading off in three separate directions once they left the cave. Then Bruce sent Alfred off with the same command to one of his safe houses on the edge of Gotham, before calling the Watchtower to request help in disposing of the bomb. Normally, he wouldn’t allow metas into his city, but this time someone had threatened his family in the one place they should be safest. They would regret ever going after the Bat family in his city.

 

#*#*#*#

 

There was a pounding on his door as Dick made his way to the front of his apartment, an escrima stick held in his hand behind his back. His eyes widened as he saw that it was Tim that stood in his doorway, bag in hand and a pleading look on his face. He opened the door wide and gestured for him to come in, putting the stick down on the bench beside the door, before following Tim into the lounge room. Tim drew up short when he saw Damian curled up on the couch under a midnight blue blanket watching Indiana Jones on the TV. He turned to Dick with a smile, knowing that he already knew what was going on.

“I see I wasn’t the only one who had a mind to come here,” he started to turn around, thinking that Dick’s apartment wasn’t that big and that he wouldn’t have the space to let Tim stay as well.

“Hey, hold up,” Dick put a hand on Tim’s shoulder, stalling his leaving for a moment. “Where are you going?”

“I can stay with the Titans, don’t worry about it.”

"No, Little Bird, you’re staying here,” he took his bag, setting it down out of the way and dragging him over to the settee, pushing him into one of the waiting armchairs before settling in next to Damian again. Even Tim had a smile on his face when he noticed Damian edge over nonchalantly to curl up against his older brother’s side. “I know my place is not overly large, but there’s always room for my little brothers.”

“Dick, you don’t really have the space for one more, let alone two,” Tim began.

“Make that three,” Jason’s voice came from behind them by the open window. They all turned to see him standing there, looking at the three of them already occupying most of the space in Dick’s tiny lounge.

“Hey, Redbird,” Dick’s smile could light up the world when he realised that he had all of his brothers under one roof for the first time in years. “Come join us, we’re watching Indiana Jones take on the Nazi’s before we head off to bed.”

Looking around once more, Jason finally shrugged before dumping his bag in a corner and making his way over to the last available seat. “Thanks, Goldie, didn’t know where else to go. Hope you have room for one more!”

“Sure do, I always have room for my little brothers,” Dick sang happily, before snuggling down further and allowing Damian to burrow into his side with a grunt to be quite, he was watching a movie. “Knew you’d like it Lil D,” he said with a giggle.

The end of the night saw Jason laid out on the couch, swamped in blankets and cushions, Tim on the pull out in Dick’s room, and Damian curled up in the bed alongside Dick, wrapped up safely in his oldest brother’s arms. All of them secure under the watchful and caring presence of the oldest Bird, who remained alert for any threats that might harm the young ones in his care.

 

#*#*#*#

 

After the bomb had been dealt with and the perpetrator caught and handed over to Gotham Police, Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Flash and Wonder Woman split up to search the most likely places that the Robins would have gone for a safe hiding place. With all of them out searching, it didn’t take long to cover all of Gotham. The most disturbing thing is that they found nothing, no sign of any of the three youngest birds and no leads as to where they could have gone. Batman was becoming almost frantic to find his missing sons and so they searched even further afield, calling fellow superheros and friends to find out if they had heard anything from the three missing boys.

Dawn was fast approaching and they still had not heard from any of them and Bruce was set to burn Gotham to the ground to find them. It was Superman who had finally had the thought to call in on Dick to see if he had a better idea on where his wayward brothers could be hiding. He and Flash both zipped over to Bludhaven as fast as they could before Batman blew his lid, and what they found stopped them in their tracks.

All three of the missing kids were in Dick’s apartment, fast asleep and dead to the world, with the youngest nestled securely in his older brother’s arms. They came in quietly when they saw Dick wave them in, careful not to disturb the slumbering birds in their nests. Flash quickly radioed in their find back to the Batcave and knew that the others would be along as quick as possible.

“I see that they found their safe haven,” Superman smiled at the oldest boy of Bruce Wayne.

“Yeah, they showed up last night and we watched a movie before they all crashed. How’s things at home?”

“All taken care of. They can all go home as soon as Batman shows up, the guy’s been caught and handed over, and then they’ll be out of your hair.” Dick laughed quietly, so as not to disturb the sleepers.

“I don’t mind at all, Clark. They’re welcome here any time. Hey, when Bats gets here, let him know to let them sleep. They can go home in the morning.”

Superman nodded his agreement, and went to head off an overzealous Batman before he could awaken all the occupants of the tiny apartment. Dick smiled sleepily and snuggled down, knowing that the threat was over and sleep could now be had.

He smiled dreamily as he curled Damian in even tighter and dreamed perfect dreams of family and the circus.


End file.
